Só hoje
by Ju Potter
Summary: Qual a reação de Rony ao perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Hermione?


**Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito **

**Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa, depois de um dia normal..**

Eu disse para você que isso ia estar vazio hoje! – resmungou Rony, enquanto andava com Harry pelo beco diagonal – Mas não você tinha que querer vir hoje! O que custava você deixar mamãe comprar nossos materiais?

Rony, se isso estivesse mais cheio seria impossível agente se mexer! – respondeu Harry tomando cuidado para não ser pisoteado por um bando de garotas sorridentes – Não sei porque você não queria vir, todos os anos você vem!

Podíamos ao menos Ter esperado mamãe e Gina – resmungou Rony

Pra que? Você não acha que já está na de você resolver suas coisas sozinho? – perguntou Harry

Eu resolvo minhas coisas sozinho!

Ah ta! Deixa isso pra lá ! Já estamos aqui mesmo, vamos fazer o que viemos fazer – disse Harry

Fazer o que né? – respondeu Rony, Harry revirou os olhos sabia muito bem o motivo da irritação do amigo.

Ei olha, Simas e Dino! – disse Harry mostrando os dois colegas sentados na sorveteria Florean Fortescue – Vamos lá falar com eles!

Ah eu não vou vai você! – respondeu Rony

Se você quer ser mesmo um rabugento pode ficar ai! – falou Harry dando de ombros e largando o amigo para trás.

Sabe que eu tenho vontade de te esganar! – resmungou Rony correndo atrás de Harry

Coincidência! Eu também! – disse Harry rindo

Harry! Rony! E ai como vão? – cumprimentou Simas ao ver os dois. Harry deu de ombros e Rony fechou a cara

Sentem – falou Dino apontando duas cadeiras que Rony e Harry ocuparam imediatamente

**...Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis**

**E te beijar a boca , de um jeito que te faça rir..**

Rony e Harry logo foram atendidos e em segundos ambos tinham uma enorme taça de sorvete de chocolate em sua frente. A conversa fluía normalmente entre os garotos, falaram sobre quadribol, sobre as férias e outros assuntos em geral

Espera ai, cadê a Hermione? – perguntou Simas finalmente reparando a ausência da garota, Rony soltou um muxoxo

A Mione foi viajar – respondeu Harry olhando de esguelha para Rony, que tinha acabado de derramar sorvete na roupa

Não sei pra que ela viaja tanto! – resmungou Rony

Para onde ela foi? – perguntou Dino

Havaí – respondeu Harry

Uau! – exclamou Simas arregalando os olhos – Aquele lugar deve ser incrível!

Praias, mulheres...ai! - suspirou Dino, Rony arregalou os olhos

Será que a Mione vai na praia?

Rony, ela está no Havaí. – respondeu Harry fazendo um sinal de concordância com as mãos.

Mas será que ela vai colocar aquela roupa?

Que roupa? – perguntou Dino. Rony ficou estranhamente tenso

Er...aquela coisa que as mulheres usam quando vão á praia – respondeu ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervoso

Se você está falando sobre biquíni, Rony, pode Ter certeza que sim – respondeu Simas

Rony estreitou as sobrancelhas e deu um leve soco na mesa. Harry e Simas não repararam nisso, pois observavam o leve sorriso que Dino dava

O que foi Dino? – perguntou Harry

Eu to imaginando – respondeu ele – Hermione Granger de biquíni! Ah deve ser uma graça, ela anda com um corpo que...

TA IMAGINANDO O QUE? – Berrou Rony ficando de pé e apontando o dedo na cara de Dino – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO!

Nada! – disse Dino com os olhos arregalados de medo – Foi mal Rony, só estava dizendo que..

EU NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE ESTAVA DIZENDO!

Tudo bem, eu não disse nada esquece – respondeu Dino erguendo as mãos em sinal de inocência – Senta ai cara.

Rony voltou a se sentar na cadeira, observando Dino com olhar frio

Você ficou sabendo Harry? – perguntou Simas desviando o assunto de Hermione – O que nosso coleguinha aqui andou aprontando?  
O Dino? O que foi? – perguntou Harry curioso

Sabe aquela loirinha de cabelo cumprido da Corvinal? – perguntou Simas

Uma do quinto ano?

Sim aquela mesma! – confirmou Simas

O que tem?

Então... – respondeu Dino fazendo um sinal com a cabeça

Voce..? Não! Quando? – perguntou Harry

Dei uns beijos nela no expresso de Hogwarts – disse Dino. Harry fez uma expressão de incredulidade

Porque o espanto Harry? – disse Simas – Afinal você não ficou tão atrás assim em matéria de garota bonita! O que é a Cho?

É ela realmente é bonita, pena que chora muito! – disse Harry rindo

Mas você e ela não estão mais juntos? – perguntou Simas e Harry negou com um aceno de cabeça

Rony agora mais calmo, ouvia a conversa interessado, enquanto lambia seu sorvete... _"Como será que é beijar uma garota? Será que é como tomar sorvete?"_. A imagem de Hermione sorrindo invadiu sua mente_. "Hermione! O que você está fazendo ai? Eu não quero lembrar de você! Fica ai no Havaí, na sua praia que eu to muito bem sem você!...Será que a Mione já beijou alguém? Sera que ela beijou o Krum!._. A taça de sorvete de Rony se espatifou no chão. Os três garotos olhavam para ele

Erm..caiu!

Não tem problema – disse Simas – Mas responda nossa pergunta

Pergunta?

Sim, Você já ficou com alguma garota de Hogwarts? – perguntou Dino

Hã?..Ga-gagarota?

É Rony - confirmou Harry – vai conta ai, você nunca me disse nada sobre isso

Não tem garota – respondeu Rony abaixando a cabeça

Tudo bem, e fora de Hogwarts? – insistiu Simas e Rony continuou com a cabeça baixa

Rony você nunca...? – perguntou Dino e Rony confirmou com a cabeça

Mas como? Quero dizer você tem dezesseis anos, e bem você é homem.. – disse Simas

É eu tenho dezesseis anos, sou homem, mas nenhuma garota foi doida o suficiente para me querer! – resmungou Rony

Ah Rony não é bem assim - disse Harry solidário – Tenho certeza que existe alguma garota bem legal, e muito inteligente que gosta de você!

É Rony e acho que ela ainda não beijou ninguém! – continuou Simas

Ela?

É Rony todo mundo sabe que você e a Hermione, tem um quase namoro! – respondeu Dino rindo

EU O QUE? – Berrou Rony ficando novamente de pé

Você e a Hermione.. – tentou responder Dino

EU E A HERMIONE, NADA! ENTENDEU? A HERMIONE É MINHA AMIGA! – respondeu Rony, e logo em seguida saiu da sorveteria deixando os outros três assustados.

...**Hoje eu preciso te abraçar, **

**Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa, pra esquecer os meus anseios**

**E dormir em paz..**

Rony andava lentamente pelo beco diagonal, não tinha vontade de ir para casa, mas também não queria voltar para a sorveteria.

Eu e Hermione! Como eles podem pensar isso? – falava ele consigo mesmo – A Mione é minha amiga, e sempre vai ser, e além do mais se eu gostasse dela não ia dar diferença alguma, ele me acha um idiota. Porque ela me acha idiota? So porque ela é cem vezes mais inteligente do que eu? Ou será que ela me odeia mesmo? Não Rony, ela não ia te agüentar durante cinco anos se te odiasse. Mas e se ela só me agüenta por causa do Harry? E se a Mione gosta do Harry? O que vai ser de mim? Não ela não gosta do Harry, esquece isso Rony! Se ela me odiasse ela não iria na minha casa! Mas e se ela só vai la por causa da Gina! E porque você está preocupado com isso Rony? Ela não te abandonou e foi para o Havaí? Você devia era estar feliz por estar livre das cobranças dela!

Rony entrou em uma loja, alcançou a lareira e por via flú voltou para casa

Ué Rony, cadê o Harry? – perguntou Gina ao ver o irmão sair da lareira sozinho

Não sei – resmungou Rony

Mas vocês foram juntos! – insistiu Gina

Olha eu já disse que não sei do Harry, se você está tão preocupada assim, vai atrás dele! – respondeu Rony rispidamente se encaminhando para seu quarto.

Credo que bicho te mordeu! – reclamou a garota mas ele não respondeu

Rony entrou em seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama pensativo: "_A Mione é minha amiga, ela jamais vai ser algo mais, e eu nem quero isso...ou quero? NÃO! Eu não quero_! A lembrança de Hermione o abraçando durante o terceiro ano invadiu sua mente. Rony puxou um travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça tentando afastar a lembrança.. _"Até quando eu vou ficar desse jeito? Ah Mione, porque você fez isso? Rony ela não fez nada, só foi viajar! O que isso pode Ter de errado? E se o Vitinho resolveu ir para o Havaí também? É isso eles combinaram de se encontrar lá! E eu aqui preocupado com aquela imbecil! Como eu sou idiota! Ela deve estar se divertindo com o Vitinho, nem lembrando que eu existo, é lógico pra que ela vai se preocupar com Ronald Weasley, afinal eu sou só um legume sem sentimentos!"._ Rony se levantou com um salto da cama e se encaminhava para a porta quando Harry entrou.

Rony o que foi aquilo na sorveteria?

Aquilo o que? – perguntou Rony, embora soubesse exatamente sobre o que Harry falava

Rony, achei que você ia dar uma surra no Dino – respondeu Harry

Quem mandou ele falar besteira! – reclamou Rony - Eu devia Ter quebrado o nariz dele!

Ele não falou nenhuma besteira Rony! – disse Harry

Você está me dizendo que concorda com a baboseiras que ele disse? – perguntou Rony com os olhos faiscando

Rony todo mundo já percebeu o que ta acontecendo entre você e a Mione – Harry respondeu, mas se arrependeu em seguida ao ver Rony fechar os punhos.

O que está acontecendo entre eu e Hermione? – perguntou Rony com os dentes cerrados, Harry ficou em silêncio – Responda, ou eu quebro sua cara!

Erm..Rony...sabe é que – Harry lentamente procurou o trinco da porta, antes de responder – Rony ta na cara que você e a Mione se gostam! – respondeu e saiu do quarto em seguida

EU O QUE? – Berrou Rony em vão pois Harry já tinha desaparecido. Se jogou na cama novamente.

_...Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra sua_

_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria em estar vivo_

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café ouvindo você suspirar_

_Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da sua insônia, que eu faço tudo errado sempre.._

"–_... Você é o legume mais insensível que eu conheci! – disse Hermione...Rony andava lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, uma pequena lagrima se formava em seus olhos... _

_...Boa Sorte Rony! – Hermione se colocou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo no rosto do garoto...O jogo de quadribol seria bom..._

_...Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso e não como ultimo recurso! – berrou Hermione...Rony estava confuso o que ela quis dizer com "ultimo recurso?"..._

_... Só porque você levou três anos para reparar, Rony, não significa que mais ninguém tenha percebido que eu sou uma garota! – disse Hermione nervosa...Rony não podia acreditar que ela tinha outro..._

_...Hermione continuava á falar e a provocar sentimentos diferentes no garoto. Hermione brigava com ele durante a aula, Hermione dançava com Krum, Hermione sorria, Hermione falava, Hermione gritava, Hermione chorava, Hermione estudava, Hermione pensava..."_

Rony acordou em um sobressalto.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Olhou para o lado Harry dormia profundamente, já devia ser madrugada. Lentamente se levantou e foi para a cozinha apanhou um copo de água e se sentou na mesa.

Eu só posso estar doido! – começou ele á falar sozinho – Como a Mione consegue me deixar assim? Como ela pode me irritar e logo em seguida me deixar feliz? Porque ela me atormenta até nos meus sonhos? – Rony bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos – Eu sempre soube que ela é uma garota, alias reparei isso antes que ela pudesse perceber. O que eu faço? Não pode ser isso...mas é! Eu amo a Hermione!

Rony abaixou a cabeça e deitou-a sobre a mesa.

E agora? Como eu vou olhar para ela? Eu sei o que eu sinto por ela, mas ela não sente o mesmo por mim, eu tenho que esquecer isso! Não tenho a menor chance!

Rony se levantou e voltou para seu quarto

Eu vou esquecer. Eu amo Hermione, mas não posso amar – disse ele para si mesmo e logo em seguida adormeceu.

**..Hoje preciso de você**

**Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso**

**Hoje, só tua presença vai me deixar feliz.**

**Só hoje...**

Durante o dia seguinte Rony tentou ao máximo não pensar em Hermione, doía saber que ele a amava e que ela não sentia o mesmo. Procurou ocupar sua mente com outras coisas, durante a manha ele e Harry limparam o jardim e a tarde jogaram quadribol junto com Gina. No fim do dia Rony estava exausto.

Gina você vai tentar entrar no time de quadribol? – perguntou Harry ansioso durante o jantar

Vou sim, mas você acha que eu levo mesmo jeito para isso? – respondeu Gina receosa

É claro que leva! Você tem que entrar no time – respondeu Harry e Gina deu um sorriso

Rony mal tinha tocado na comida, e parecia estar distante.

Rony querido você está bem? – perguntou Sra. Weasley preocupada

Sim mamãe, so estou sem fome – respondeu o garoto cabisbaixo. Harry e Gina se olharam sem entender. Rony sem fome?

Eu vou sentar um pouco lá fora – disse ele se levantando e encaminhando para a porta

Rony, chegaram cartas para você, ontem de manha, esqueci de te avisar tem uma... – começou a falar Gina

Depois eu leio – falou ele saindo da cozinha

Fazia uma noite fresca lá fora, as estrelas brilhavam no céu, um fino rasgo no céu mostrava o que logo se tornaria uma bela lua cheia. Rony sentou e se encostou na grande arvore que havia no jardim, os olhos marejados.

Eu quero sumir! Porque que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? – a lagrima grossa e quente escorreu pela sua face – Eu sou mesmo um azarado.

Rony ouvir passos se aproximarem dele

Harry eu quero ficar sozinho – disse ele abaixando a cabeça e a escondendo entre os joelhos

Os passos continuaram.

Harry... – a voz dele agora era um fiapo, Harry não podia ve-lo naquele estado

Os passos cessaram, Rony acreditou que Harry havia voltado para dentro. Uma grande tristeza invadiu seu coração, e sem mais suportar ele chorou até soluçar. Os passos recomeçaram, dessa vez rapidamente Rony percebeu que alguém se ajoelhou em sua frente e um perfume inconfundível invadiu suas narinas.

Rony... – disse com voz calma – Rony olha pra mim.

Não – respondeu ele choramingoso

Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas eu só quero te ajudar

Rony lentamente levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Hermione o fitando preocupados

Mione.. – ele tentou falar algo mais desistiu

O que você tem? Me fala – insistiu ela

O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar no Havaí? – perguntou ele reparando que ela estava bem mais morena do que a ultima vez que ele a vira.

Eu cheguei faz uma semana, te avisei por uma carta que eu viria pra cá hoje – respondeu ela – Você não leu minha carta?

Rony se lembrou de Gina durante o jantar falando sobre as cartas.

A Gina esqueceu de me entregar e só me avisou á alguns minutos – disse ele com a voz fanhosa

Tudo bem, mas agora me fala, o que você tem? O Harry disse que você está estranho – perguntou Hermione novamente

Rony permaneceu em silêncio apenas encarando a garota._ "Como eu posso ser tão idiota em gostar dela, ela nunca vai olhar pra mim como eu olho para ela"_

Rony?

Ele continuou em silêncio

Se você não quer falar, tudo bem eu... – Hermione foi surpreendida com um abraço do garoto

Que bom que você voltou – sussurrou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos da garota – Senti tanto sua falta

Eu também senti sua falta Rony, você não sabe o quanto – respondeu ela se aconchegando no ombro do rapaz

Sem que percebessem eles se afastaram um pouco e se encaram com os rostos muito próximos

Rony eu.. – começou dizer Hermione, mas se limitou só a acariciar o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Rony deu um leve sorriso, não importava se ele o amasse ou não aquela era sua chance. Com grande cautela Rony aproximou seus lábios do de Hermione que respirava rapidamente. Ele não sabia direito o que fazer, sentiu um grande arrepio ao sentir Hermione o enlaçar pela nuca. Os lábios se encontraram receosos, tremiam com medo do que iria acontecer, mas nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de parar. Se beijaram lentamente, aprendendo um com o outro o que deveria ser feito. Rony passeava suas mãos pela cintura dela enquanto a outra mão a segurava pelo pescoço. Uma grande alegria invadiu Rony, ele só tinha vontade de sorrir e cantar.

Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso – confessou Hermione

Esperou? – perguntou Rony confuso

Rony eu sempre gostei de você! – disse ela levemente corada

Gostou? – perguntou ele novamente

Ah mas será que você não vai falar nada á não ser repetir o que eu falo? – reclamou Hermione

Eu achei que você não gostava de mim – disse ele e Hermione sorriu

Agora você sabe que eu o amo! – falou ela e o beijou dessa vez com maior intensidade

Mione me responde uma coisa – falou Rony – Foi seu her...hum...

Foi meu primeiro beijo Rony! Você não acha que eu ia beijar outra pessoa antes de você? Ou achou?– respondeu ela sorrindo

Não claro que não afinal, eu sou o melhor! – Rony soltou uma gargalhada e Hermione deu um muxoxo- Eu também não poderia beijar outra garota que não fosse você Mione, eu te amo!

Hermione o abraçou novamente sorrindo. Ambos se sentiam completos, um amor que há tempos existia começava á tomar formas e cores. Rony e Hermione passaram um bom tempo juntos no jardim, afinal como pensara Rony: Aquilo era melhor do que sorvete.

* * *

**N/A: Essa song naum ficou mto boa, mas comentem e me digam o q acharam! **

**Bjs Ju!**


End file.
